As the entire digital/communication industry moves towards virtualization and creating services and network functions on virtual domains for each subscriber and for each specific service, the need for access to repositories and databases is paramount.
In today's advanced networks there are repositories for network functions, such as call processing and mid-call services, as well as repositories for customer profiles, billing and policy enforcement. Those also include service databases for any service provided to subscribers both internally and via third party services. For example, one mobile service provider maintains over ten platforms for services such as call completion, browsing, texting and third party services such as Twitter® and Facebook®. Currently those repositories exist as individual siloes across the network and must be queried for each subscriber and for each service that a subscriber is using. There are therefore millions of virtual service instances where there is a need for collecting, comparing and changing information with real time or near time access. In each of those instances, latency is created. To be able to accommodate all these inquiries, there is a tremendous need for platform access build-up as well as network backhaul expansion.
It can be seen that there is a need to reduce the latency created by collecting, comparing and changing information required in providing network services. There is furthermore a need to reduce the necessity for network backhaul infrastructure required for collecting, comparing and changing information required in providing network services.